marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monako (Earth-616)
Monako next encountered Muro when he again had to save his friend Josie from his schemes. This time Muro has acquired secret documents detailing the locations of several secret fortifications near the Panama Canal. Muro planned to take over the fortifications, thereby gaining control over the Canal itself. Monako chased Muro's plane in one of his own and used his magic to force Muro to land. When Monako attempted to give chase, however, he is captured by Muro's men and left to die in the desert. Muro also took Josie as a hostage in case Monako got free. Monako, however, did escape and increased himself to giant-size, grabbing Muro's plane and rescuing Josie. Before he was able to take Muro into custody though, Muro used his black magic to teleport away, again eluding capture. Monako then had several other adventures where he stopped various crimes, including capturing a couple of jewel thieves who were targeting rich passengers while travelling on an ocean liner back to America. A shot time later, while performing his magic act, Monako noticed a man slumped over in the spectator's box. Suspecting foul play, Monako scares off the other men sitting with him and examines the man, only to find that he was been drugged. After reviving, the man informed Monako that he had come to enlist his help in rescuing his sister who has been kidnapped. Monako and his assistant, Pere, attacked the house where Louise was held hostage. While the crooks were initially able to escape with the girl, Monako was able to track them down and used his powers to make it look like the building they were in was on fire, sending the criminals into a panic and allowing Monako to rescue the girl. Decades later, Monako grew old, and frequented the Bar With No Doors, a tavern for sorcerers and magic users of the like. In the wake of the Empirikul's purification of everything that was magical from Earth, Monako managed to use his last shred of magic to save the remaining magic users from the Imperator in hope they could restore magic as it once was. He was burned on the stake by the Imperator | Powers = Besides being superhumanly strong, Monako has magical powers of an unknown nature, presumably the same black magic used by the tribe which raised him. With his magical powers he could manipulate objects in many ways. He could put inanimate objects to motion, change size of the objects, make them transparent or super-hot, levitate or disintegrate them. He could change himself from less than half an inch to several hundred feet. He could create illusions, project others' thoughts or mentally control them. Monako could create an astral image of himself which can act independently from him. However, he can read this "vision's" mind as far as everybody else's and teleport to vision's location and merge with it. | Abilities = He was an accomplished acrobat and pilot. | Strength = He could lift about 1 ton. | Weaknesses = Most of his powers would be neutralized by being bound in iron. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/m/monako.htm }} Category:Acrobats Category:Duplication Category:Illusionists Category:Iron Weakness Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Pilots Category:Size Alteration Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Thermokinesis Category:Transmutation Category:Vigilantes